1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to firearm accessories and, more particularly, is concerned with a stabilizing system for a firearm.
2. Description of the Related Art
Firearm stabilizers have been described in the related art, however, none of the related art devices disclose the unique features of the present invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,051,914, dated Feb. 4, 1913, Prochnow disclosed a strap support for guns. In U.S. Pat. No. 1,446,058 dated Feb. 20, 1923, Neilly disclosed a clasp for use with a firearm. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,481,884 dated Sep. 13, 1949, Short disclosed a combination arm band and rifle sling. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,022 dated Apr. 23, 1991, McCoy disclosed a gun safety assembly. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,738,328 dated Apr. 14, 1998, McCoy disclosed a multiple use stabilizer lanyard with stirrup. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,112,448 dated Sep. 5, 2000, Gray, et al., disclosed a firearm forearm sling and method of use of same. In U.S. Pat. No. 7,930,851 dated Apr. 26, 2011, Woolsey disclosed a firearm strap tensioner. In U.S. Pat. No. 8,316,572 dated Nov. 27, 2012, Saunders disclosed a suspended gun rest. In U.S. Patent Application Publication 2006/0137233 dated Jun. 29, 2006, Meeks disclosed a stabilizing apparatus and method. In U.S. Patent Application Publication 2012/0255976 dated Oct. 11, 2012, Dees disclosed a rifle sling with stabilizing loop. In British Patent GB113,512 dated Feb. 28, 1918, Folvary disclosed an improved apparatus for carrying light machine guns and the like in firing positions. In German Patent No. DE1,291,065 dated Mar. 20, 1969, Haefner disclosed a rifle sling.
The suspended gun rest described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,316,572, does not provide the operator with the ability to shoot from the kneeling or prone positions. This device suspends the firearm only and does not provide the operator the options of utilizing anchored line tension to stabilize the firearm. Also, this device must be connected only to overhead objects to operate unlike the present invention. The present invention is far more versatile and allows use of the following positions: single-line down, lateral single-line, single-line off shoulder, single-line off waist); wrapping cord/line around a vertically oriented object to stabilize the firearm (lateral loop); standing an unloaded condition-safe rifle against a vertically oriented object and securing the firearm with cord/line to the object (secure line). These are illustrated in Examples One-Nine of the present patent application.
While these firearm accessories may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as hereinafter described. As will be shown by way of explanation and drawings, the present invention works in a novel manner and differently from the related art.